mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stupid
In series * Mr. Scatterbrain (Both are dimfwitted) Out of series * Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both have big noses and are idiots), * Mater (Pixar's Cars, both have buck teeth and are idiots), * Ferdinand (The Railway Series, both have blue and a gap between their teeth), * Babo (Uglydolls, both have buck teeth), * Fangface, (Hanna Barbara cartoons, both have buck-teeth and wear hats), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both attend to be stupid idiots), * Splatter & Dodge (Thomas & Friends, all three do stupid things. Although Splatter is the more talkative one while Dodge is more intelligent), * Sidney & Paxton (Thomas The Tank Engine, all three have little intelligence. Also Paxton and Mr. Stupid are both dark green), * Brain (Top Cat, both are dim-witted), * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove, both are believed to be dim-witted, although Kronk is more intelligent than Mr Stupid), * Lampwick (Pinocchio, both are silly and have buck teeth), * Olaf (Frozen, both have buck teeth and have low intelligence, although Olaf is much smarter than Mr. Stupid), * Inky * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh, both have buck teeth), * Thumper (Bambi, both have buck teeth), * Knobby Mouse (Doctor Snuggles, both have buck teeth), * Aaron Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both lack intelligence and both are dim-witted), * Horace (Huxley Pig, both have buck teeth), * Ricochet Rabbit (Hanna-Barbara, both have buck teeth), * Charotte (Making Fiends, both are stupid), * Shun Gon the Chinese Cat (The Aristocats, both have buck-teeth), * Dweeb (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both are green and have buck-teeth), * Chavo (El Chavo, both are stupid), * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are green, wear hats and have buck-teeth), * Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, both have buck-teeth), * Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both wear green and have low intelligence), * Dinko the Dog (Astro Farm, both have red noses), * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are dim-witted), * Sweep (Sooty, both are dim-witted and have red noses), * Rocky (James the Cat, both are dimwitted), * Inspector Gadget (Namesake series, both are dim-witted), * Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both wear green and are dim-witted), * Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbara, both are stupid), * Einstein (Oliver and Company, both are stupid), * Ozzie (Over the Hedge, both are dim-witted), * Bulk (SuperTed, both lack intelligence), * Zip and Zug (TUGS, all three have little intelligence), * S. C. Ruffey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are silly and loud and have buck teeth), * Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, both have buck teeth), * Sid (Ice Age, both lack intelligence), * Fred Duck (Garfield/US Acres, both have buck teeth), * Sawtooth (Wacky Races, both have buck teeth), * Rex (Toy Story, both are green and dim-witted), * Cow (Cow & Chicken, both are stupid), * Duck (Almost Naked Animals, both are stupid), * Trevor (Sidekick, both are stupid), * Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs, both are stupid), * Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are stupid), * Iggy Koopa (Super Mario bros 3., both are green and stupid), * George (Swift and Shift Couriers, both are dim-witted and stupid), * Charlie Molison (The Black Balloon, both are stupid and can't do things like normal people do), * Mugsy (Looney Tunes, both are dim-witted and stupid), * Grounder (Adventures of Sonic of Hedgehog, both are green and dim-witted), * Goofy (Disney, both are dim-witted). * Tatty Boogle (Wizadora, both are dimwitted) * Putz (Dumb Ways to die, Both teach you about train safety, both almost get killed by a train, and both have ingrown teeth) * Brer Bear (Song of the South, both are dim-witted) * Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear green and lack intelligence) * Beaver and Rabbit (Franklin the Turtle, all three have buck teeth, although Beaver is a girl, and she and Rabbit are more intelligent than Mr. Stupid) * Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood 1973, all three are dim-witted. Fact: Trigger is slightly more intelligent than Nutsy) * Spud (Bob the Builder, both have red, green and blue and low intelligence) * Nuzzle and Scratch (Namesake series, both are stupid idiots), * Frostbite (Care Bears, both are dimwitted) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both lack intelligence and have something green, Peter wears green trousers) * Bowser (Mario series, both have green and lack intelligence) * Bertie (Hubie and Bertie, Looney Tunes, both have buck teeth) * Starscream (Transformers, both lack intelligence) * I. R. Baboon (I Am Weasel, both lack intelligence) * The Moog (Willo the Wisp, both lack intelligence) * Krusha (Donkey Kong Country, both are dumb) * Dog (The New Kid On The Block, both are stupid) * Clueless Morgan (Muppet Treasure Island, both are stupid and have buck teeth) * Leni Loud (The Loud House, both are dumb) * Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo, all 3 are stupid) * Mr Bean (Nameshake Series) both are stupid and have black hair. * Cat Valentine (Victorious/Sam & Cat, both are dumb, childish and unintelligent) * Goomer (Sam & Cat, both lack intelligence and both are stupid) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are stupid) * Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are dumb) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both are dumb) * Casey Jr. (Dumbo, both are stupid) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are stupid) * Mario (Super Mario, both are dumb) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man, both are dumb) * Kirby (Kirby, both are dumb) * Alf the Pizza Man (Cats' Eyes, both are stupid idiots) Gallery images.jpg|Spud Krusha.jpg|Krusha I.R._Baboon.gif|I. R. Baboon 200px-Quick_Draw_McGraw.png|Quick Draw McGraw Ozzie.jpg|Ozzie|link=Over the Hedge Download (2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Untitled_-_Copy.png|Casey Jr Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi la Fume Coconuts_1.png|Coconuts Grounder.png|Grounder Category:Others